Peak Human Strength/Enhanced
The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. Also Called *Hyper Strength *Super Strength *Superhuman Strength Capability Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. Some users could lift whole buildings or perhaps even a planet. Limitations *Users are still limited by leverage and mass. An immensely long item may still be impossible to move. *Many users attempting to stop or maneuver an object often break it before halting it. *Balance, gravity, and mass still effect the user. *Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. Associations *Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability. *If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. *May stem from Enhanced Senses. *Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also in enhanced strengh. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal human to lift. *If a user transfers all strength to their legs, he/she can perform Enhanced Jump. *Enhanced Combat since attacks are more effective. Known Users Comics *Obelix (Asterix) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Series) *Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim) *Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) *Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) *Magic Potion Users (Asterix) *Hellboy (Hellboy Darkhorse Comics) *Superman (DC Comics) *Black Adam (DC Comics) *Hal Jordan (DC Comics, via Green Lantern Ring) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Bane (DC Comics) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Star Fire (Teen Titans) *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) *Hulk (Marvel) *The Thing (Marvel) *Anthony Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel, via armor) *Spider-Man (Mavel) *Venom (Marvel) *Juggernaut (Marvel) *Hyperion (Marvel) *Rhino (Marvel) *Abomination (Marvel) *Colossus (Marvel) *Tombstone (Marvel) *Namor (Marvel) *Molly Hayes (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Hercules (Marvel) *Gladiator (Marvel) *Sentry (Marvel) *Kayley Stephens (Dream Team) *Luke Cage (Marvel) *Ravage (Marvel) *Madman (Marvel) *Flux (Marvel) *War Machine, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man, Box, & Guardsman (Marvel) via their armor. *Spawn (Image Comics) *Mark Grayson/Invincible (Image Comics) *Nolan/Omni-man (Image Comics) *Oliver Grayson/Omni-boy (Image Comics) *Harlem Hammer (Wild Cards series) *Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants ''series) Television Live *Niki/Jessica Sanders (''Heroes) *Ray Snider (Tower Prep) *Mohinder Suresh (Heroes, via synthetic ability) *Knox (Heroes, enchanced by nearby fear) *Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Buffy Summers (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *Mackenzie Mack ''Hartford (''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) *Katie Walker (Power Rangers: Time Force) *Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Michael Fitzgerald (Heroes) *Dillan (Power Rangers RPM) *Bill Harken (Alphas) Animation *Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Rolf (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Tesla (Bleach, via Verruga form) *Grimmjow Jaggarjack (Bleach) *Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sig Curtis (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Fourarms (Ben 10) *Swampfire (Ben 10) *Humongosaur (Ben10) *Rath (Ben 10) *Ultimate Humongosaur (Ben 10) *Waybig (Ben 10) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Hellboy (Hellboy animated movies) *Seras Victoria (Hellsing) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) *Butch (Powerpuff Girls) *Eduardo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) *Pucca (Pucca) *WordGirl (WordGirl) *He-Man (He-man series) *She-Ra (He-Man series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) *Roranoa Zoro (One Piece) *Rob Lucci (One Piece) *Jozu (One Piece) *Edward Newgate (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Jesus Burgress (One Piece) *Marshel D. Teach (One Piece) *Tilestone (One Piece) *Mr. 4 (One Piece) *Blueno (One Piece) *Kaku (One Piece) *Jyabura (One Piece) *Franky (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) *Tsunade (Naruto & Naruto Shippuden) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden, via Sage Mode) *Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *Ashitare (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *The Power (Card Captor Sakura) *Lord Death/Shinigammi-sama (Soul Eater) *Free (Soul Eater) *Asura (Soul Eater) *The Black Mass (Soul Eater) *Mosquito (Soul Eater) *Shizuo Heiwajima (durarara) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Brother Herman (Yin Yang Yo!) *Instructo-Bob (Yin Yang Yo!) Movies *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Steve Stronghold/The Commander (Sky High) *Will Stronghold (Sky High) *Sully (Monsters Inc.) *Stitch; Experiment 626 (Lilo and Stitch) *Onua (Bionicle, via Kanohi Masks) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Jason (Friday the 13th) *Spawn (Spawn ''series) *Metroman (''Megamind) *Tighten (Megamind) *Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) *Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) *Scooby Doo (Cyber Chase) (one off) *Captain Hammer (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) *Princess (Zoom) *Quasimodo (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame) Video Games *Jack Carver (Far Cry Instincts) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Riders) *Metal Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) *Muggshot (Sly Cooper) *Murray (Sly Cooper) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Kratos (God of War) *Agents (Crackdown) *Certain types of Freaks (Crackdown ''2) *All Monsters (''Godzilla) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Big Daddy (Bioshock series) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons Game whenever she obtains her power-up, in form of a comic book, only the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 version. This first appears in the Treehouse of Horror X.) Literature *Lionblaze (Warriors) *Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) Gallery File:589530-superman_strength1_super.jpg|Superman's astronomical force FY_nuriko0010.jpg|Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) Picking up Heavy Debris Image142.jpg|Ray Snider (Tower Prep) has Enhanced Strength as well as Enhanced Durability. Mack Super Strengh.jpg|Mack (PROO) uses his super strengh BaneAR.jpg|Bane (DC comics) Uses chemicals to gain super strength. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex HulkVsSuperman.jpg|Hulk and Superman Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Strength Category:Personal Physical Powers